Obito's Comeback
by Malyame
Summary: Obito had manage to leave Madara's hiding place after 3 years. Obito is heading back to his village. Once he arrives he notices so many things have changed including some old team mates.But someone is lurking in the shadows spying on Obito and makes him think over something important that causes the death of someone very close to Obito.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

Chapter 1: Going home

Obito stared at the dark sky as he had escaped Madara's hiding felt excited to go back home . He looked back at the forest remembering his conversation he had earlier with Madara.

_(Flashback)_

"My plan will succeed either way so leave if it's what you want , but you will come back and repay me wishing you never left this hideout ." Madara said with a smirk.

"You don't scare me old man, I stayed here long enough I said my thanks but **I WILL NEVER RETURN.**'' Obito spat back .

"Hmmm...we'll see about that boy, but I'm surprised that you managed to break the boulder after 3 years and still walk away'' Madara teased.

Obito decided to ignore him and ran through the forest .He had to return _home. _He was so close to reaching the village . Running at full speed so that in case Madara did send Zetsu or anyone after him he could lose them through the forest without having to fight them.

_(flashback ends)_

"Finally." Obito said breathless as the village gates were right before jumped down from the tree he had been standing on and walked towards the gates ahead.

"Hey! Who are you?! Why are you here''? Shouted a ninja as he saw Obito in front of the village gates .

" I'm Obito Uchiha''? Obito screamed happily stepping forward.

"Call lord 3rd hokage and the 4th.''Another ninja appeared from behind.

''HUH? ''Obito scratched the back of his head "lord 4th who's that?"Obito asked confused.

''Is this guy serious?'' Asked the first ninja to the other ninja.

''He must have been gone over a long time to not know who the fourth hokage is but he claims to be a uchiha yet I don't recall seeing him around here and he's claiming to be the one that died on a mission a few years back .'' Both were trying to whisper but failed miserably and kept glancing at Obito .

" Ughhh look at his face, it has scar on one side but not on the other side.'' Laughed the first ninja starring at Obito closer. Obito clenched his fist and was preparing to punch them when someone approached them.

"What's the problem here , Minato is with Kushina right now so he couldn't come."

Said the third hokage speaking at the ninja's with tiredness in his voice.

"Lord third." Both ninjas said at the same time bowing down before him.

"This man claims to be Obito Uchiha the one said to have died on a mission with team Minato 3 years ago".Explained the first ninja pointing at Obito like a child.

"Obito uchiha?!'' The third hokage nearly screamed stepping to look at Obito's face from up close.

'' My gosh you're really alive.'' He said studying Obito. ''But how? They said you died on a mission after you gave kakashi your sharingan''. He asked blankly.

"A old man rescued me and healed me back to health.'' Obito said with a smile.

He didn't want tell them that the old man was Madara because Madara had saved his life it was the least he could do for him. Besides it wouldn't do anyone any good if he told them the identity of the old man.

''You need to follow me and tell me everything that happened''. The third hokage was gesturing for Obito to follow him.

After questioning him who the old man was , Obito still didn't budge and decided to lie to them saying he didn't know what the old man's name and that the old man was from the sand village. He told them the old man was weak but kind. Obito didn't tell them about Zetsu at all , thinking it was for the best that he tried not to bring any more attention to situation than it already had. Besides Madara wasn't a threat he wouldn't harm _a fellow Uchiha . Right?_

''Fine you can go, but tomorrow you must report to lord third and 4th to see how they want to handle this situation ,as for now you can go to the place we discussed earlier and stay there and rest.'' Said one of the members from the Anbu Black Ops wearing a red tiger masked that had a slight crack across the center.

It was very quiet when Obito walked home .The Anbu had given him a new apartment since his old one was taken .His new room was a bit smaller than his old one but Obito was just happy to be back in his _home village._ In the morning he would see Kakashi ,his Sensei and of course Rin. Obito's thoughts were interrupted as he heard someone knocking on his door.

''Huh?'' At this time who could it be Obito asked himself.

Before he had a chance to check who it was the door opened and in walked Fugaku followed by the third hokage.

'' Fugaku , don't just open the door this isn't your house.'' Said the third hokage.

''Sorry to bother you Obito but we just came to give you your old stuff back and to tell you that you will be returning to team Minato.'' The third hokage said smiling as he handed him the boxes and turned to leave.

''Tomorrow report to me at 7 am'' .Fugaku said with no expression shown on his face as he and the third hokage were walking out the door. Before he closed the door, Fugaku turned to Obito, ''It's good to have you back.'' He said with a faint smile as he closed the door. The moment they were no longer in sight Obito went to bed and slept like a horse.

Please rate and review this is my first fanfiction story so tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto SHIPPUDEN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Obito eyes fluttered open as his alarm rang loud in his ears.

''Ughhhh it's so early''. He thought as he rolled off the bed and began getting dressed in his cape to go meet up with third hokage.

He noticed he didn't even have a shirt on ,just the cape and the box he was given which held his old clothes which were too small now.

''As much as I hate shopping I really need to go buy clothes.'' He said loudly to himself as he ran to the hokage mansion. Obito walked in the third hokage office after the anbu checked him to see if he was clear of weapons.

''Well don't you look happy today. '' said the 3rd hokage looking up from his stack of papers.

''Yup I sure am.'' Obito said with a big grin on his face.

"Well now we just have to wait for the 4th hokage to get here he won't be long but in the meantime why don't you take a seat I don't bite.'' He said chuckling.

''Thank you lord third.'' Obito said as he sat down on a chair.

'' ..Lord third can I ask you something I been wondering?'' Obito asked interrupting the 3rd hokage .

''Hmmm..sure speak up son what's on your mind?'' He said placing his papers down to look at obito.

''Well who's the 4th hokage and does anyone else now that I'm back in the village.'' Obito said staring at the ground uneasy.

''So you want to know who the 4th hokage is ..well it's your old sensei Minato Namikaze.

''Minato sensei became hokage?!'' Obito asked getting up from his chair staring at the 3rd hokage totally shocked.

''Yes he is and about your other question only me,Fugaku,the anbu black ops and the 2 ninja's at the front gate know you came back so it's a surprise for everyone else.'' he stated happily.

''Sorry I'm late lord 3rd it's just that kushina was making me some breakfast.'' Minato said as he stepped in the room closing the door behind him. Obito immediately turned around turning his back to Minato. Minato noticed how quick the boy had turned to avoid facing him. _Why would he want to hide from him?_

''Who are you?'' Minato asked standing right behind Obito.

''Well with that cape it's covering his face but why don't you look closer Minato.'' Said the third hokage pointing at obito.

Obito finally gave in seeing that minato was tilting his head in order to have a look at Obito's face. The moment Obito face Minato he could have sworn Minato eyed tripled their normal size even for just a second.

''Y-your O-o-bito b-but how? I thought-I though y-you-

''Died." Obito stated finishing Minato's sentence with a smile.

Minato just nodded but then immediately hugged Obito and began apologizing.

''I'm so sorry this is all my fault I should have been a better Sensei to you and none of this would have happened if I...if I - but before Minato could finish his sentence Obito placed a hand on his shoulder telling him it was ok.

''Sensei I'm fine none of this is your fault it was mine so don't blame yourself ok.'' Obito asked Minato cheerfully.

Minato's eyes were watery as he held tears back but he decided against it as some tears ran down his cheeks.

''Let's go tell the others!'' Minato said grabbing Obito's hand and practically dragged him outside.

'' On second thought it looks like you need some new clothes first then we meet the others ,what do ya think?'' Minato said finally stopping.

''Sounds great after I catch my breath.'' Said Obito breathlessly.

''Oh right sorry about that I kinda got carried away.''

''Tell me about it but let's get going I don't want to waste any time shopping.'' Obito grunted before he and his Sensei ran to the closest clothing store.

Meanwhile at the store .

''Ummm Sensei I don't have any money so how am I going to pay for all of these?'' Obito said looking at all the clothes he held in his hands.

''Don't worry about it I'll take care of it so just go put this on quickly while I pay.'' Minato said throwing Obito a shirt and pants as he got the receipt.

''Look at you all changed and...Umm Obito you still have that old cape on ya know.''

''You keep saying Ya know a lot sensei and i'm gonna keep it on until we get back''.

''Now that you got on some new clothes let's go meet the others it will be faster if I teleport.'' Minato gently placed a hand on Obito's shoulder and got his special kunai out and they reappeared on top of the hokage mansion.

"So everyone's here already.'' Minato said looking at the crowd below.

''Wait so you told them I came back?'' Obito said staring at minato with his eyes widely open.

''No I just summoned them I said it was an emergency so everyone can come and see that you returned.'' Minato said with a grin.

Obito felt his hands getting sweaty and he began to turn he didn't know half the people down there .Heck he felt a bit embarrassed by all the attention he was getting.

''Today I welcome a hero who's been gone for over too long.'' Minato said grabbing Obito so that they were standing side by motioned for Obito to remove his cape so the crowd can see his face.

''If you don't want to remove your cape at least take off your hoodie so they can see your face.'' Minato whispered so only Obito can hear him. With that being said Obito removed his hoodie and stared at the crowd.

''I welcome a hero back his name is Obito Uchiha ! Minato yelled so that everyone can hear him.

''O-ob-bito it can't be you died..I saw you get crushed by the boulder Kakashi thought to himself shocked to see his friend alive standing alongside his Sensei.

''He's alive...he's alive but how?'' Rin said as she stared at Obito wiping some tears away.

''He is a hero who all of us thought had died ,but he survived the battle and returned home ,now I say let's give him a hero's welcome!'' Minato shouted happily at the the crowd. There was a lot of whistling and clapping and a few yelling Obito's name .Kakashi and Rin ran up to the hokage mansion to check it anbu on top let them pass since they knew they were teammates. Once they were up they slowly made their way to _Obito. _Rin ran towards him smiling while Kakashi cautiously made his way to him.

''It really is Obito! Look Kakashi.'' Rin yelled happily looking at Obito.

Kakashi stared at his how this many thoughts were rushing to his mind like _how did he survive? _But for now none of that mattered his teammate no his friend was back .

R&amp;R :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own naruto shippuden or any of the characters ,kishimoto does.

Chapter 3 : Things Change

'' Obito! Rin said as she and kakashi ran to him.

''kakashi!Rin! Obito yelled happily running towards them.

''Obito how did you survive after all the happened '' kakashi asked shocked.

''Its a long story I'll explain after I get something to eat obito said as his stomach growled loudly.

''I'll pay its my treat to all you guys minato said stepping towards them.

''MINATO'' !

Everyone immediately turned around to see kushina running towards minato.

''How dare you lie to me saying it was a emergency and not telling me he returned..i thought you trusted me ya know! Kushina said pulling minato's ear .

Sorry its just I wanted to surprise everyone including you but why don't you join us its my treat minato said clumsy.

''Oh ok then lets go to ichraku ramen they got the best ramen ya know ''she said grabbing minato by the collar of his shirt dragging him along with the others.

At ichraku ramen

Mmmmm wow this good you were right ummm whoever you are obito said pointing at kushina.

"WHAT ! you didn't tell him who I am minato! Kushina began standing up and yelling at minato's face.

''Oh I guess I forgot but at least he knows now right and ummm obito you might wanna slow down that's your 3rd plate already minato said as obito kept eating so fast.

''Its so good I haven't eaten in a long time and stupid zetsu and swirly always got me dumplings obito said taking minato's bowl and eating it.

"Who's zetsu and swirly? Rin asked staring at obito as she finished eating.

''I thought you didn't ember the old man's name minato said getting up from his seat.

Old man? Oh you must mean maa- but obito stopped himself immediately from saying madara's name.

''So obito im only going to ask this once do you or not rember the old man's name and who is this zetsu and swirly I don't recall you telling the anbu black ops about them minato made kushina ,Rin and kakashi all stand behind him cautioned. Obito's eyes widen he didn't want to say who the old man was or swirly and zetsu were.

Answer the question obito! Minato yelled at obito.

Obito just tell the truth rin said pleadingly.

Obito don't lie to us its for the safety of the village kakashi said stepping forward but was stopped by minato.

''I said what I need obito said as he stared at the ground.

Obito had never seen minato be this angry at anyone or yelling only to his enemy's but yet all of them were staring at obito waiting for his eyes showed something obito hadn't seen them look at anyone before like they were to him. They looked as if they were ready to attack him if they needed to, theirs eyes no longer showed the fun they were having a few minutes before he even mentioned swirly and zetsu.

''Why?Why are you all looking at me like that?!Don't you trust me?! Obito spat back at them.

All of them stared at obito still cautioned but before minato could say anything obito ran.

''Obito wait! Rin was preparing to run after him but minato didn't let her.

''Let him be for now im going to have to tell anbu black ops about what he said but in the meantime don't go to obito's house until I say so and if he says any information report it to me or the anbu'' minato looked at the distance as obito was no longer in sight.

'' Sensei it isn't like obito to be like this we questioned him to hard'' rin said.

''I know thats why you must do as I say im going to to talk to the anbu then ill have a talk with obito but you guys should all go home ill catch up with you later kushina''.

''Ok be safe'' kushina said as she walked home with rin and kakashi.

As obito ran home he bumped into someone.

''Well if it isn't obito uchiha said the man standing in front of obito.

Huh wait I know you your one of the leaf elders danzo obito said as he stared at him.

''Yes I am now you watch where your walking you wouldn't want to gt hurt would you ''?

''You shut up I don't have to listen to you obito said as he got up and stared at danzo.

''I am a elder now your just a nobody kid danzo said as he began to walk away.

''Someday your gonna be down on our knees begging to be by my side when I become hokage obito said proudly.

A uchiha hokage? Danzo stopped walking and turned to face obito laughing cruelly at obito . That will never happen kid no uchihia has ever become hokage the only one hat almost did was madara but he became a rogue ninja only to be killed by the 1st hokage.

''Then ill become the 1st uchiha to be hokage! Besides you should shut your mouth your just a wanna be hokage but you lost to the 3rd hokage obito yelled as he began to walk home.

Why you?! But danzo calmed himself down and said ''No wonder your parents abandon you, **yet being born to a elite clan your still so weak, your parents hated you **danzo said with a smirk.

''What ? My parents didn't abandon me you lier! obito said angrily.

'' you never grew up with them you don't even know their names or seen a them in person heck you never even seen a picture of them because they were embarrassed to have such a weak child! Danzo said as he began to laugh again.

''Take that back my parents didn't abandon me you know nothing'' obito ran toward danzo preparing to attack.

**Fire style Fire ball juts !** Obito released the attack on danzo.

Hmn. Such a weak attack danzo said dodging it with ease preparing to launch one of his own attacks to obito from behind.

''Too slow kid danzo said as he punched obito in the face sending obito flying to a wall.

'' I cant lose to hime not after he insulted me obito thought as he got up and began charging towards danzo.

Obito then did another fire ball jutsu at danzo. Danzo then managed to deflect it getting his sword out aiming for obito's leg but instead the sword went through him as if danzo had missed his attack.

''Huh did he doge it'' danzo thought to himself.

Obito manged to punch danzo knocking him danzo could get up obito held the sword a few inches above danzo's chest.

''how did you doge my sword without moving danzo asked angry.

''Obito Dont! Guy yelled running towards them. (guy is GUY sensei)

obito was about to throw the sword across when danzo grabbed it and aimed for obito but it passed right through him as if he were a ghost.

''What how did you do that danzo said shocked.

Before obito could speak danzo appeared behind guy holding the sword above guy's chest . Obito ran toward them but was too slow when danzo stabbed guy in the chest throwing him aside.

Review :) Tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :Madara gift

Guy spat blood out as he hit the cold ground.

Look at what you done ! Obito ran towards guy.

I can't afford to lose to brat like you now your going to regret all this . Danzo left running into the village jumping on roofs.

"Guy it's going to be ok'' . Obito said seeing guy was still alive but unconscious .

''Obito there you are I been looking for you everywhere ''. Zetsu said as he came out from underground.

Come with me Madara wants to speak with you''. Zetsu said as he was looking around to make sure he was not seen.

''Zetsu you gotta help him he can't die, please help him''!Obito pleadly looked at Zetsu.

'' Madara can help him just come with me ''.Zetsu said helping Obito get up.

Obito gave guy to Zetsu as Zetsu made them all go underground and appear at Madara's hiding place.

''So you came after all''. Madara said while he looked at Obito.

'' Madara you gotta help him'' .Obito said as he grabbed guy and was walking towards Madara.

'' Zetsu heal the young boy and take him back where you found him make sure no one spots you ''.madara said while giving Zetsu a serious face.''Obito I'm going to give you my rinnegan''. Madara said as Zetsu left with guy.

''Huh?"Your rinnegan but why"?O bito looked surprised at him.

"I already told you about my moon plan and how it works ,I know you will soon realize that reality has no hope left and That You now have the ability to pass through objects just like Zetsu using your kamui but you need to control it ".Madara said pointing at Obito's sharingan.

"I need to transplant the rinnegan to you so hurry up ,the other rinnegan is transplanted to a ninja named Nagato ''. ''You see in order to have or unlock the rinnegan you need to have both Uchiha and Senju cells and well you have both now thanks to me''.

Moments later-

''All done you now have the rinnegan , but remember what I told if anyone asks how you got it don't tell them it was me ,nagato has realized how cruel reality is and he made a group called the Akatsuki which are now allies with me after the loss of one of their friends Yahiko". Madara explained with a smirk .

" My will is now inside this black Zetsu and before I forget I told Nagato about you so when you realize what I'm talking about you can join his group called the Akatsuki". Madara said coughing as he sat back down gesturing for Obito to leave.

"Thank you Madara , but I think reality still has hope but I'll keep in mind what you told me". Obito said as he saw Zetsu appear before him to take him back.

As he reappeared in the village he saw Guy laying in a bench he was fine now just unconscious . Obit immediately ran towards him until he was net to Guy.

"Guy wake up . Obito said as he gently slapped Guy's face.

''Huh?Obito why were you fighting Danzo?he stabbed me I thought I died. Guy said as he tried to get up.

"No your fine now but I think you should go to the hospital so they can fully heal you ,come on ill help you get there ". Obito helped guy walk to the hospital .

Obito! A voice called out .

"It's minato sensei". Guy said relieved.

Minato ran towards them as he saw Obito with a few cuts on his face and Guy bleeding a bit from his chest.

"My gosh what happened"? Minato said carrying guy and staring at Obito shocked.

Before Obito said anything Guy spoke .

It was Danzo he was fighting Obito then he stabbed me ".Guy shouted as minato hel him.

"Danzo"?! "Why would he do that or fight with you Obito"? Minato looked at Obito shocked and his eyes no longer looked mad like they did before.

"He kept saying that my- but Obito was interrupted.

Aghh! Guy shouted as his wound was reopening.

"We"ll talk later Obito I'm going to take Guy to the hospital but go home ". Minato said as he ran carrying Guy.

Rate &amp; Review :)


	5. Chapter 5 : Lonely

Chapter 5 :Lonilness and strangers

Obito decided to listen to Minato and go he walked home he saw many kids with their parents .Many of the kids kept saying how their parents were the stopped and stared at them how the kids parents would hold the young boys hand and tell him it was time to go home.

"Everyone has parents or at least know who their parents are unlike me who's never seen a picture of them ''. Obito said as he finally made it home.

'' Kakashi had parents until the white fang took his own life ,the only person without parents is Orchimaru but he knew his parents until they were killed ''. Obito thought to himself.

_**Who are my parents?Did they really abandon me?Are they dead?Why Don't I HAVE A MOM OR DAD?**_

So many questions were going through Obito's mind until he finally manage to go to sleep.

In Obito's dream-

Obito ...Obito...Obito...Obito?!

It was a women's voice around had violet waist length hair and had deep violet eyes .She also had the uchiha crest symbol on her looked beautiful and familiar too.

'' Obito it's really you''. she said with tears in her eyes.

'' Who are you'' ?

'' You don't know me Obito but I'm ...I'm...lets say I'm your friend .

"A friend"?

Out of nowhere the girl disappeared and the setting changed and she reappeared looking a bit older talking again but this time she wasn't looking at Obito but she said his name again.

It was then when it hit Obito. Now she wasn't talking to him but a other guy it was like there was a glass wall now and Obito could see them but they couldn't see him. Obito thought to himself ''if she's not talking to me then his name is Obito too"?

The guy she was talking to was tall,he had dark black eyes and spiky black short hair .

" Sirai how are you feeling"?he said walking closer to her.

" I'm fine now ".she said blushing a bit as his face was close to hers. She took a step back but he took one forward.

'' Sirai I know I been going to missions so much lately but I think I'll leave the foundation for the safety of our baby''.he said taking her hands into his .

'' Danzo isn't going to let you off that easy ''. She said as her eyes got watery .

" I'm not going to let him hurt you or my son''. He said as he pulled her in for a hug.

" Obito , that's a great name sirai ". he said with a smile.

'' You really think so Hirosen".

" Our son Obito will grow up to be a great ninja, we will be the proudest parents ever you'll see we will also be the happiest family ever and maybe Obito will have a sister and other siblings after he's born''.

It was when Obito realized the Sirai was pregnant .If the mans name wasn't Obito then that meant that he was...?

Obito immediately woke up sweaty clenching the blanket and breathing heavily.

"No!no!no! Was it a dream ,were they my parents'' ? Obito yelled.

It was when Minato slammed the door open and rushed towards Obito.

"Are you ok I heard you yell'' ?Minato said looking around the room followed by Kakashi and Rin .

'' We were knocking and you kept yelling so I thought you might be in danger '' Minato explained .

'' Well ….listen Obito I'm sorry, Guy told me what happen with Danzo and that you gave him some of your chakra to heal him and that you were so fast to dodge Danzo it looked like he ran through you many times ''. Minato said using hand gestures.

Hmmm is that so Zetsu must have erased part of his memory Obito thought to himself.

Who's Sirai and Hirosen?

Minato eyes widen and he looked away ,''Why do you ask ''?

'' Are they my parents'' minato sensei?

'' Obito'' ! Rin screamed making everyone jump in sudden shock.

'' Obito your eye ...you gave it to Kakashi but yet you have both your eyes but one of them is purple ''.Rin asked as she had lifted Obito's bangs in order to wipe some of the sweat away.

Rate and Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Again with the names

Everyone turned to look at Obito.

'' That's -that's the rinnegan , how do you have it Obito ''. Minato said as he leaned closer to Obito.

" Oh ummm ...you see when Rin transplanted my sharingan to Kakashi she did it wrong and well there was a bit of cells left in my eye still and well when the old man saved me he gave me one of his eyes since he was almost blind and then I unlocked the rinnegan''. Obito said uneasy.

'' My gosh that's great you have the eye of the sage to six paths! Rin yelled happily.

'' Obito about your second question no they're not your parents, they're heroes Minato said looking away from Obito and staring at the wall.

'' Oh I see''. Obito said looking down.

'' The rest of you have a mission so hurry up and we can all meet later''. Minato explained to Kakashi and Rin. Minato waited until Kakashi and Rin left before turning to face Obito again.

''I need to do some paperwork but after I'm done you want to talk '' Minato said smiling at Obito.

''Yea sure thats fine''.

'' Good then meet me at my office at 2 I should be done with my paperwork by then ''. Minato said as he closed the door behind him . Obito stood there not moving at all not talking but only thinking about his dream and the lie he told to the others.

''Well I guess I should train a bit so kakashi doesn't beat me to it but im not in the mood to train today at all ''. Obito said as he got up.

_Sirai and Hirosen._

_Sirai and Hirosen._ Those were the name that kept going through Obito's mind until he reached a nice quit place to think.

''_Minato sensei was acting strange when I asked him_ '' Obito said out loud in annoyance.

_'' Dammit why'' ?_

_**WHY? **_

_Why am I sad to find out it wasn't them ? Obito _said skipping rocks over the lake trying to hit the other side. By the time Obito realized he was throwing the rocks to hard and too fast he tried to calm himself down but failed.

_'' NO they are not your parents, They're Heroes''_ . The words kept coming back to his head. ''I think im going insane if I don't relax but im just disappointed to what I heard but I never should have thought it was them I mean how could have I thought it was them by a stupid dram I had, but yet again they're real people since Minato sensei said they were heroes''. Said the voice in his head again.

'' Dammit fuck this I'm done'' ,''why do I even care ''?. '' I shouldn't give a fuck to who they are , many ninja's can become a heroes. '' So why am I bitching about two idiots who I don't even know why I dreamt about but I j-just want to know who the fuck they were so I can stop thinking about those idiots ''. Obito yelled as he noticed he had thrown the rocks on the ground and a few tears rolled down his cheeks but instead he had began to punch a tree repeatedly.

Minato was standing behind a few bushes shocked at what Obito had just said. Obito never talked like that not even to his enemies . He was even more shocked to see Obito in such rage and hurt for Sirai and Hirosen two people who he didn't even know .

'' Idiots , thats what your calling them now huh ''. Minato said walking towards Obito.

Obito hadn't noticed Mintao behind him but he quickly wiped his tears away .

'' Minato sensei why are you here ''? Obito asked still wiping his eyes.

Well its passed 2 and you didn't show up so I went looking for you.

''oh sorry I guess I forgot ''.

''Its fine Obito but after I just heard you say all that well I guess I have to tell you even if im not supposed to''. Minato said with smile on his face.

''Tell me what''?

'' About Sirai and Hirosen'' Minato said. '' I'm going to tell you who they are , I'm going to tell you the truth about them since I see you really want know. Up until now that was top secret information the leaf elders didn't want it to go out to the public nor did Danzo.

Huh? ''Sensei your not making any sense what do you mean top secret information about them''?

'' Obito you may want to sit down its a long story''. Minato said as he sat down.

Rate &amp; Review :)


	7. Chapter 7 : Hatred for weaklings

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the following characters.

_Author's Note : Thank you for the reviews i really appreciate them. :) Feel free to ask question and tell me what you think._

Chapter 7 : _**Hatred for weaklings**_

"This is something I'm not supposed to be sating to you obito but I guess your an exception".

" So sensei are you going to tell me or not"? Obito asked impatiently.

"Yes but please hear me out before I tell you the truth , you can't tell this to anyone not Rin nor Kakashi ". Minato asked starring obito with concern.

" Don't worry sensei I won't tell , you have my word ". Obito then sat closer to minato to hear what Minato was about to say next

" Hiroshen was actually a friend of mine he was a good guy, he was at first arrogant and proud and only cared for himself ".

" Sirai and Hiroshen hated each other because well sirai was a Uchiha but unlike Hiroshen she hated to fight and was scared of the sight of blood" and well it caused their teamwork to be weak and they would barley pass many of their missions because of that , Hiroshen blamed Sirai for being too kind and gentle". Minato would look at Obito to make sure he was paying attention.

" Then there was this day Hiroshen went to far by almost leaving her behind to die in order to finish the mission if Kushina didn't see her she would have died that day all because Hiroshen wanted to continue fighting off the enemies and well Kushina and Sirai retreated since Sirai was close to death and they stood no chance against all those ninja's but that's when Hiroshen had unlocked his Sharingan and defeated all the enemy ninjas -

"What!? "How could he just leave her behind like that she was a teammate ,a comrade, he's even worse than scum , he's just evil" ! Obito yelled on the top of his lungs angrily.

"Obito quiet down someone will hear you now sit down and shut up and please don't interrupt me until I finish ". Minato said as he looked around to see if anyone heard them.

" After that mission Sirai kept her distance from Hiroshen because she had heard that Hiroshen had left out there in order to finish the mission but that's not against the rules because ninja's must not a bad on their missions so she didn't held a grudge against him but she felt sadden by what he did because she had ummm...well fallen for Hiroshen and I know this because she told Kushina about it and I had heard it all". Minato said looking down.

" A few nights after that some imposter's made it through the leaf's barrier and began to attack some parts of the village one of them was the Uchiha district including Sirai's house ".

" Many of the Uchiha had spotted them and defeated the imposter's but when it was over and they were checking to make sure everyone was fine ,it was when they found d out that only 3 ninjas were killed those ninjas were Sirai's mother and father and her infant little brother. Sirai had witnessed everything and was in shock . "Hiroshen heard the word of what had happened to Sirai family so he had tried to be nice to her on their next mission but Sirai had began to fight and that event was making her walk in the wrong path because the imposter that had killed her parents had escaped without a trace".

"How did they escape without no one noticing" ? Obito said as he had his fists clenched.

"Obito I thought I told you to shut-

"Minato Sensei!

"Minato sensei we were looking for you all over the place since were done with our mission ." Rin said as she ran towards them followed by Kakashi.

"Damn talk about timing ehh sensei". Obito murmured under his breath.

"Shhhhh they're coming". Minato said as he got up and waved at his students.

"Why why you all the way out here Obito, sensei "? Kakashi asked studying them.

"Oh me and Obito were just talking about your next mission that he will soon be able to go with you guys on. Minato said with a smile hoping that they would buy it.

Rate &amp; Review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

Chapter 8 : A look into the past

Obito was walking home after coming back from the hot springs with his teammates. He still wished that they came later so he and Minato could finish talking. He hoped that Rin and Kakashi would soon get a mission again or else he wouldn't be able to talk to Minato about Sirai and Hiroshen.

" Your finally back , I was cleaning your house since I had to wait for you to come back".

"Zetsu"!

"Its been a long time since I seen you Obito but I'm not here to check on how your doing but to tell you that Madara wants to show you something important ".Said Zetsu as he stood up from the chair he been sitting.

"How did you get in here "? Obito said as he looked around his small house to see if anything was broken.

"Oh you know me I have my ways but hurry I have to teleport you to Madara before were spotted".

Zetsu and Obito reappeared in Madara's hiding place.

"Obito its good to see your doing well but I seen how you are interested in knowing about Sirai and Hiroshen little story ". Madara said as Obito approached him.

"How do you know about them"? Obito asked confused.

" I done my research brat , Minato has only talked to you about them he didn't even finish telling you but I can make you see it all , I can make you experience it then I'll show you something else that you would be eternally grateful to me".

"What do you mean by seeing it all and what would make me be eternally grateful to you "? Obito said as he studied Madara .

"I mean that you would see what happened to Sirai and Hiroshen with your own eyes , all you have to do is give me some of your chakra to put in this dimensional time Im going to show because I don't want to use mine ".Madara said as he began to cough loudly.

"Ok I'll do it ". Obito said as he got closer to Madara.

"W-whats happening everything's changing" ! Obito yelled as he felt his body being teleported .

" Have fun and one last thing you can only see the past

So don't try and change it because this already happened and if you try anything you won't exist anymore ". Madara said with one of his cruel laughs.

"So I guess I just stand here and watch what happens huh ". Obito said as he stood back up only to realize he was alone except for a girl who was crying.

" Hey are you ok"? Obito said as he tapped her shoulder but his hand passed right through her.

"Damn I forgot I can't do anything here". Obito said in annoyance as he sat down next to her .

" Sirai !

Obito immediately turned to see a boy running towards the girl next to him.

" Leave me alone Hiroshen ". Sirai said as wiped her tears away.

" Ummmm ...so I heard what happen two weeks ago while I was at a mission and I'm sorry ".Hiroshen said as he approached Sirai.

" Just leave me alone besides you were right about me being weak and how fighting is necessary because maybe then I could have done something to save them if...if I wasn't such a coward and weakling if only I..I -I been stronger I could have -

"Don't blame yourself its not your fault they died and your not weak your strong ". Hiroshen said with a faint smile.

"Stop lying and leave me the fuck alone "! Sirai screamed at Hiroshen.

"Sirai calm down I'm only trying to help ". Hiroshen said as he held his hand out for her to stand up.

You can help by getting the fuck out of here and never come back ,you never cared about me so why start now and if its because you feel sorry for me ... Well don't because I don't want your fucking pity ". Sirai said as she slapped his hand away.

Hiroshen was shocked to hear everything Sirai was saying .She had never said anything that rude or cussed out anyone heck she never even yelled only when she was worried about him during missions.

" You don't have to act like a little bitch besides we have a mission so hurry the fuck up".Hiroshen said as he looked angry and began to walk away.

The mission was about the intruder who escaped and what he was after. The mission was to capture the intruder alive in order to extract Intel. Hiroshen ,Sirai and their sensei were the only ones on that misson.

" He's up ahead but It looks like there's three others with him and their splitting up". Hiroshen said as he used his Sharingan to spy the enemies movements.

"Ok then we have to split up Hiroshen , you and Sirai go after the main one I'll go after the other three their chakra is stronger than his we will meet back by the red oak tree ". Their captain said as he was using his byakugan to follow the other enemies.

When Sirai and Hiroshen were right behind the main intruder , Sirai began speeding up to grab him.

" Wait Sirai you can't just go up to him like that it could be a tra-

"Shut the fuck up I don't need to listen to you besides I have some business to settle with that bastard ".Sirai said as she ran passed Hiroshen and he could no longer see her .

" Dammit I need to hurry before something bad happens to her ". Hiroshen said as he hurried after her.

When he caught up he was shocked to see Sirai fighting with the enemy was beating him and manage to knock him down. The man tried to get up but she pinned him down with her Kunai.

" Good job Sirai now don't let him get up while I tie him up ". Hiroshen said as he grabbed the rope from his backpack. When he got close to her and the enemy he was preparing to tie up the intruder when Sirai pushed Hiroshen away. After Sirai did that she stabbed the sword into the intruders chest not once but multiple times repeatedly chopping him to pieces .Hiroshen sat there in shock as blood splattered on him from the had never killed anyone she always let him do it and when he would she would cover her eyes in order not to see.

"Now he's dead ".Sirai said as she grabbed her sword.

"We needed him alive you didn't have to kill him ".Hiroshen said as he stood up.

" Don't be such a softy now besides it was actually fun now I see why you always do it ".Sirai said with a smirk.

Hiroshen stared at her and noticed she had unlocked her Sharingan.

"This isn't like you Sirai your too nice to kill anyone ". Hiroshen said as he followed her back to the red oak tree.

"Well I guess there's a first for everything ".Sirai said as she began to speed up again.

Hiroshen quickly grabbed her wrist and forced her to stop. Sirai looked at Hiroshen but her stare was cold and merciless.

" Its ok I'll protect you, I'll always be here for you ". Hiroshen said as he pulled Sirai in for a felt her struggle at first but then she stopped and began to cry.

"I'm so alone because of that guy and now that I killed him I'm just the same as he is".

" No Sirai your not the same as he was your better than him just please stop and be yourself again your family wouldn't want to see you like this". Hiroshen said with a smile.

Hiroshen never smiled . At least not in order to comfort someone the only time she saw him smile was when the Sirai thought he had died and he laughed and said that she was a idiot for believing that he died.

" After this mission do you want to go eat later, you know just the two of us you can pick anywhere its my treat ". Hiroshen said as he pulled away from the hug and held a cloth in his hands wiping some of the blood on Sirai face.

"Like a date"? Sirai asked staring at him.

"Yea its a date ".Hiroshen said with a grin.

Obito stared at them and smiled .He changed his mind about Hiroshen after he saw what Hiroshen did.

Obito saw everything moving again until he was back at Madara's hiding place.

Rate and Review :)


	9. Chapter 9 : The Horror begins

Disclaimer : I don not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the following characters.

Chapter 9 : The Horror begins

'' So are you ready to be amazed Obito''?Madara said with his usual smirk.

''Yea I guess so but if you try anything I wont hold back''. Obito said as he yawned.

''This is going to drain half your chakra but I guess you'll be happy with the results ''.

What?! '' Madara I already feel tired and what exactly am I going to see now''?Obito said as he began to feel sleepy.

'' I wont ruin the surprise but I'll tell you one thing your not going to the past but to visit the afterlife for a awhile and when its over you will appear again in your village and it will be the last time you ever see me. Madara said as he began to cough .

''Im going to the afterlife''! ''How is that possible don't I have to die and how will I appear in my village again and why is this the last time im going to see you''?! Obito yelled confused.

''Im touched that you'll miss me but these are my last living days Obito and the rest well you'll see yourself but I should warn you where your going is limited so talk wisely ''.Madara said as he continued coughing .

''Old man your dying aren't you''?Obito said quietly.

''Yes of course Im dying you idiot what else could I have meant by lat living days ,now hurry up so I may rest ''.

Obito approached Madara and Zetsu and held his hands out. Madara did some strange jutsu before touching Obito's palm. Obito immediately felt so much of his chakra disappear . He felt like had been training for hours nonstop. Obito noticed his surroundings began to change and that he was now in some strange place .

''Who are you''? A voice called out to Obito.

Obito turned around to see a woman standing a few feet away from noticed he was alone except for else seemed good the sky or whatever was the color gold.

''Im Obito Uchiha''. Obito said with a grin.

''Obito Uchiha''? The girl said shocked.

''Yea why do I know you ''? Obito said scratching the back of his head.

''Wait say your name again I think I heard you wrong''.

'' No you heard me right its Obito Uchiha ''.Obito repeated again.

'' Omg its you it really is you''! She said as she began getting closer to Obito.

''Dont come any closer , Whats your name and how do you know me''? Obito said as he stepped back.

''My name is Sirai Uchiha and well if you really claim to be Obito then your my son.

''Wait I know you or I mean I know who you are , wait did you just say Im your son''?

'' Yes I am your mother''.

Obito didn't have time to respond as he felt tears falling down his eyes. He saw Sirai get closer to him. He felt her arms warp around him tightly as she hugged him.

''Your face its scarred and your eye is purple whet happened''? She asked as she kept starring at Obito with worry.

''It was a few years back that a rock landed on me and I gave one of my sharingan to my comrade since he lost his eye and I thought I was going to die but then Madara saved me and gave me one of his eyes which is the rinnegan''. Obito explained happily.

''My gosh are you okay ''?

''Yea Im fine mom really but I want to ask you something because I didn't see all that much ,I left off when you and Hiroshen were by the red oak tree and you both were talking about going on a date''.

''How do you know that and how did you see it ''? Sirai said surprised.

''I was able to see the past of your life up until that point thanks to Madara and my sensei Minato was also telling me about you and Hiroshen''. Obito said calmly.

''Oh I see but Madara is dead Obito so you must have confused him with someone else''.

''No he's not ,hes the one that saved me but lets not talk about him''.

''Okay but I'm just so glad to see you Obito look at how much you grown the last time I saw you well you were a month old''. Sirai said happily.

''Is Hiroshen my father''?. Obito asked nervously.

''Of course he is silly''. Sirai said laughing.

''But minato sensei said you weren't my parents so was he lying.

''Im not sure because I did know him but like I said you were a month old and not much people know that me and Hiroshen even had a kid''.

''So ummmm...did you really abandon me because you were ashamed of me being a weakling''?Obito asked as he stared at the ground.

''What''?! '' No way we would never do that , the thing is Obito me and Hiroshen died when you were a month old''. Sirai said as she grabbed Obito's arm so he could look at her.

'' You and dad died but how did you both die''? Obito yelled loudly.

''Well your father was working in Danzo's foundation and when I got pregnant he wanted to quit it ''.''Your father earned well working under Danzo but its just that he began feeling what they would do would be harming the village so he went to talk to the third hokage and told him everything that Danzo wanted him and others in the foundation to do''.'' The third hokage told Danzo that Hiroshen was free to quit the team and if Danzo tried anything he would lose his position''. '' Danzo blamed me for making Hiroshen quit the foundation and hated the fact to see that he lost one of his best ninja's because of me''. '' A few months later I gave birth to you and Hiroshen was working in the Uchiha police force so life was good until Danzo went to the house one day''. ''You were just 3 weeks old at the time and Danzo found out that and was even more angry to know that me and Hiroshen were happy ,he tried to convince Hiroshen to go back and work under his orders but Hiroshen said no .''Danzo threaten us on two conditions saying Hiroshen needed to go back working for him and the second condition was if Hiroshen didn't leave me and you he would kill us himself ''. ''Hiroshen was angered by that and told Danzo to leave and Hiroshen went to tell the third hokage over what had happened''. The third hokage told Danzo to leave us in peace''. ''When you turned a moth old was when Hiroshen still hadn't came back and it was late it was 3 am so I was worried''. '' I heard screams coming from outside and I could smell smoke''. '' I grabbed you and ran outside to see that we were under attack''. '' I saw Hiroshen and he was guiding people and telling them where to go as he and some of his troops went to fight off the enemies''. ''I had gotten separated from the group and was surronded by the enemies''. ''That's when I saw Danzo followed by Hiroshen, Danzo ordered Hiroshen to murder me and you but Hiroshen refused and told him he would join his foundation but he would let me and you alone.''Danzo said it was too late and he and Hiroshen began to battle and I ran away with you in my arms''. '' I ran into a infirmary seeing that some of Danzo's troops were behind me and gave you to one of the anbu ninja's as I distracted Danzo's troops. '' I had manage to defeat some and went to help Hiroshen''. ''When I arrived Hiroshen was beaten bad''. '' Danzo then began to attack me but I was no match for him''. '' I was dying by Danzo's Jutsu and so was Hiroshen but Danzo used this genjutsu to kill Hiroshen''. ''Danzo had a sharingan eye hidden within his bandages and he had one of his arms full of sharingans and well he killed Hiroshen in front of me and that was the last thing I saw until he killed me too''. Sirai said as she had began to sob and then cryed .

''That bastard will pay for what he did''.Obito yelled angrily.

'' Obito don't do anything please I dint want you to die besides before I died he said that me and Hiroshen were the only ones who saw his sharingan's''. Sirai said as she wiped her tears.

''Then i'll tell my sensei Minato''! Obito yelled.

'' Ok but please be careful I just want you to be safe and happy but can we change the subject ''.Sirai asked Obito with her eyes watery.

''Yea of course''! '' How did you and dad get together after the red oak tree''?Obito asked smiling.

''Obito that's embarrassing but I guess I can tell you''. Sirai said blushing.

'' After the red oak tree me and Hiroshen went on a date and well he was there for me when I felt so alone''. ''He would ask me out to go eat with him and I would say yes until he finally told me how he felt about me''. Sirai said as she turned red with each word she said.

''What words did he tell you exactly''? Obito asked with a grin.

''The word he told me were _Sirai there's something I been wanting to ell you for sometime now, one of then is your beautiful and the second is that I love you I have been for a long time ever since you joined our group so I would act tough in order to impress you and I want to ask you if you would want be with me you like officially''._

''Wow thats good I guess Im going to tel those words to Rin too''.Obito said proudly.

''Who's rin''? Sirai asked .

'' Oh ummm... Shes the girl I liked since forever''.Obito said as he was blushing deeply.

''Yea I can tell you like her ''. Sirai said laughing as she gave Obito a gentle shove.

Obito's body began to glow.

'' Obito whats happening''? Sirai asked starring at Obito.

'' Awww man I guess my times up''.Obito said sadly.

''So this is it huh''. Sirai said softly.

''Yea this is goodbye''.Obito said looking at Sirai sadly.

''Don't be so sad now champ I'm glad to have met you but it's still to early for you to join me and Hiroshen in the afterlife''. Sirai said as she hugged Obito.

''I'll never forget you and say hey to dad for me ''. Obito said as he hugged her tightly letting the tears fall down his cheeks.

_''Goodbye Obito remember that me and Hiroshen love you and always will ,I am proud of you and I know that Hiroshen is too._

Obito reappeared at a bench in the leaf village. He felt sad to now that he wont see his mother or his father but he was glad to have talked to his mother.

''Obito where were you''?

Obito turned around to see Minato walking towards him.

''I was just taking a walk around the villiage ''.Obito lied.

''So you walked around for two days straight''? Minato said as he raised a eyebrow.

''I been gone for two days''?! Obito nearly screeched.

''Yea so where have you been I tried looking for you but no one had seen you for two days and its already 7 pm right now so you been gone for while without being seen ,so tell me where were you''?Minato asked looking around.

''You wont believe it sensei ,i met my mother Sirai'' ! Obito yelled happy.

Minato looked at Obito shocked from what he just heard.

''Lets go inside my office and we can talk there''.Minato said as he and Obito walked to his office.

Obito had told Minato and the third hokage everything that his mother told him ,he lied to him about how he saw the past and how he met her he said that his rinnegan teleported to both places when he was training.

''So Danzo thinks he can just get away with this ''.Minato said annoyed.

''I'll take care of Danzo but for now Obito don't say anything and keep your guard up''.The third hokage said as he stood up.

The room began to shake made things move around and fall. The ground shook the whole village making people yell earthquake.

'' Lord third and fourth the land of fire,one of the north gates and the Uchiha's are being under attacked by large amount of ninja's''! A ninja said as he slammed the door open.

''Minato you go to the land of fire and I'll go help the uchiha's''.The third hokage said as he ran towards the door.

''Wait the north gates''? ''Thats where Kakashi and Rin are at ''! Minato yelled as he noticed.

''Why are they there sensei''?Obito asked confused.

''They were on a mission two days ago to go get a scroll''.Minato said as he put his coat on.

''Then I'll go to help them''.Obito said quickly.

''Right be careful and I'll catch up with you guys as soon as I'm done so take this Kunai so I can teleport as quickly as possible. Minato said as he handed Obito his special Kunai.

After Obito grabbed the Kunai he began running toward Rin and Kakashi's location.

Rate and Review :)


	10. Chapter 10 : Two Sharingan's

A/N: please rate and review so I could know what you guys think. :)

Chapter 10 : Two Sharingan's

Obito began to run faster as he heard in the other ninja fighting in the was already passed the leaf village and was now near the fire still felt as he was running to slow. Obito could hear screams and he even began to feel the air get thicker to breathe in.

''Man I'm already tired from my trip to the afterlife ''Obito said as he stopped to catch his breath. Obito then immediately began to run again toward the north gates.

_Kakashi, Rin just hang Im on my way._ Obito kept thinking to himself as he began to speed up.

* * *

'' Kakashi you have to leave me here you cant take me back to the village or else something bad is going to happen ''.Rin said as she followed kakashi through the hills.

''Im not going to abandon you Rin ,now hurry they're gaining up on us ''!Kakashi yelled as he ran faster with Rin and Guy.

''Kakashi there is no chance were going to outrun them were outnumbered so I...i'll distract them while you and Rin can escape, I wont be able to kill them all but I can buy you some time but you have to hurry...I'm glad to have had great friends like you ''.Guy said as he stopped and headed towards the enemy.

''Guy come back'' !Rin yelled as she and Kakashi stopped in order to stop Guy from what he was trying to do.

''No just go or else we will all die ….just go please I don't want to see us all die ….not like this ….I'll catch up with you guys later ''.Guy said as he was already near the enemy.

''Rin...we have to keep going''.Kakashi said as he grabbed Rin's wrist and began to run.

''Kakashi if we leave him Guy will die''!Rin yelled as Kakashi was practically dragging her.

'' I already know that but I have to keep my promise to Obito ,i have to protect you Rin ''.

''Kakashi im really glad you think that but Obito would never even abandon one of his friends especially when they're in danger''!Rin yelled back as she could feel her eyes getting watery.

Kakashi had stopped was soaking all of Rin's words they went back to help Guy if he was still alive then the enemy could kill them. Kakashi felt as if he didn't have much chakra left even though that Rin already had healed him. Kakashi could either let one comrade die or he could go back and risk them all had to complete their mission ,it was for the safety of the village.

_'' Its true that those who abandon their mission are considered scum but those who would even abandon one of their friends are even worse than scum ''!_

_Obito's words._That day Obito had abandon their mission to save Rin. Kakashi left out a small Kakashi expression had changed.''Rin you have to keep running Im gong back for Guy''.

''But Kakashi I can help I can heal you guys'' .Rin pleaded as Kakashi was headed towards Guys direction.

''No Rin you have to go on ahead without us''.

'' But I can hel-

''Rin''! ''Do as I say dammit you will only be getting in the way if you come along''.Kakashi yelled giving Rin a annoyed glare.

Rin looked surprised and hurt by his words.''Im sorry Kakashi if I offended you but I don't want to leave you Kakashi but if thats what you think is best then I'll go on ahead just please...please be careful''.

''Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He had just called her weak and yet she was apologizing to him. Kakashi just gave her a slight nod before they both took off. Rin stopped to watch as Kakashi was no longer in sight.

* * *

_**''I cant go back to the leaf village if I do ill destroy it I have to die''**_.Rin said to herself sadly

'' Kakashi, I told you to leave me behind''.Guy said panting.

''I will never abandon my comrades when they're in need''.Kakashi said as helped Guy to hie feet.

''Kakashi I wont be much help now my right arm is broken and I'm completely out of chakra its just a matter of time before I die and yet they're still so many of them.

'' The forest is moving Kakashi''. Guy said as fell down .

''Guy your seeing things''Kakashi said as he moved to help guy to his feet again.

''No kakashi it hurts t-too much to stand I – Im not gonna make it Kakashi just lat me rest here on the ground...forget about me''.Guy said as he closed his eyes.

''Guy ''!

''Kakashi...don't yell so much Im just resting ..its okay you fight for now while..i rest for a bit''.

''Surrender now or you will all be executed ''.One of the mist ninja's called out to him.

Kakashi noticed he was now surrounded and was just was just Kakashi all alone with the was in no condition to fight if he did fight he would die.

Kakashi began to use his lighting blade on may of them as he would kill them instanly. He was taking many of them down as he was reaching his own felt as he had took down twelve but yet there still had to be so many of sharingan was his only advantage now.

''Kakashi,are you okay I came running as fast as I could and I ran into Rin ''.Obito smiled happily beside Rin and Kakashi.

''Rin I told you to leave''.Kakashi stated.

''I know but if I didn't come back Guy would die so Im going to heal him''.Rin said as she sat down next to Guy and began healing him.

''Obito are you ready''.

''I was born ready Kakashi ,with both our sharingan's we will defeat these losers like nothing ''! Obito yelled pointing to the enemy.

''Obito you baka, concentrate on defeating them or you will just get in my way''.Kakashi said as he and Obito charged toward the enemy together.


End file.
